ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buddermeow
Hello, and welcome to my talk page. Here, you can report users, ask questions, or just say hi (although, I'm not a social person, so I can't guarantee a reply). Keep in mind that I'm busy with real life (and the Wiki itself) so it might take a while before I could reply. It would help a lot if you add a title and signature (by typing ~~~~) to your message. Before leaving a message, check my profile page to make sure your question hasn't been answered yet. Archives *Archive 1 (March 28, 2015 to April 8, 2018) E Lincoln Ave Another pistachio escaped from the nut house:http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Vengance2005. Quinton1721 (talk) 13:22, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Archive Um, Budder, when a talk page is archived, it is usually recommended to link your archives on your talk page.Ninja72 (talk) 13:47, April 8, 2018 (UTC) You can put that thing on the top of your page, if you want to. Archives *Archive 1 (March 28, 2015 to April 8, 2018) Rank I will gladly be promoted to rollback. I will try to help as much as I can and not cuss much. Thanks Bilis228 (talk) 08:09, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Ranks Hi Buddermeow, I'm glad we have another staff member on the team! I'm sure Bilis will do a great job. Also, I was just wondering . . . I thought someone usually has to have a thousand edits before becoming rollback. Is this the case? Anyway, this shouldn't be a problem as he will soon have a thousand edits. I also have another question: will you want another admin any time soon? Anytime you do, I'd be glad to help. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 15:50, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, I wasn't sure if that was really that important or not; and yes, I agree that he has contributed many excellent edits. :Thank you very much! I see that you have now. :Thanks, :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:43, April 11, 2018 (UTC) DEMOTE THETHRONEWARDEN If there is a reason you are promoting samauri you need to stop! Demote THETHRONEWARDEN down to ninja, or nothing! I hate samauri! Hi! Hi, I like buddies and meows! Lol but seriously hello! Hi. I have a problem. I really like this art you made https://buddermeow.deviantart.com/art/Ninjago-Elements-713966898 and I would love to use it in a Wattpad I story I'm gonna make but the rules state... You do not have permission to: -Trace... -Re/upload... -Use... -Edit... -Recreate... -Steal/claim... ...any of my drawings in any way. And my art is garbage. I'll show you. https://www.wattpad.com/565360079-custom-ninjago-art-book-acronix-masked Look at the whole book. Some one even pointed it out. The book is called Ninjago: Rise of a True Ninja. It's my version of how they get their Golden Weapons and True Potentials. Also Nya and Lloyd would get a Golden Weapon. And I thought Wu called it Full Potential. And I don't want to be a thief or a jerk but my art sucks more then a suckerfish. I also like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. NinjaLloyd09 Also other wiki users have a Wattpad. My return After a 6-month (probobaly 8-month) wikibreak I have finally returned. So you have to promote me to a sensei [[User:Vector E Cramp Returns|'TheThroneWarden' Feel free to leave a message! 20:12, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, okay, sounds good. I thought it was fine because he wasn't doing any harm but I wasn't sure. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 23:05, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Ranks Question Hi Buddermeow, Do you know how the ranks (Bureaucrat, Administrator) were changed (Sensei, Samurai)? Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 15:45, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks so much! :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 17:57, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Libber Gordon So, Tommy Andreasen said in one of his tweets that The previous EM of lightning was called "Libber" during production. I suggest that we use this name as her page title because we already have the name placeholder template and we will most likeley never see her character again. Bilis228 (talk) 09:23, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Re:Re:Libber Gordon Here is the link: https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941393132662476803 Bilis228 (talk) 10:21, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Nicole I’m sad. —-User:Ninja10000000 Out of all 10,000,000 ninja, I command them! 20:11, 23 April 2018 Re: Endless Ocean Redirect Hm, really? That'd be nice, because I spent quite a bit of time changing the links to Endless Ocean. . . . Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:44, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, good. I looked and it seems that the name was switched back and forth a lot. :Yeah, I've mostly been trying to fix the redirects (although I'm not quite as active right now . . . in a week I will be) and I see that you have been too. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:26, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Endless Sea/Ocean Well, are we sure these many links arent due to a template that appears on many pages? I can help replacing the links, but is it really necessary to delete every single redirect on the wiki? I know some could be quite redundant, but with some people might actually search for that, and not end up on the page they are looking for?Ninja72 (talk) 12:09, April 25, 2018 (UTC) I already changed back all of them.Ninja72 (talk) 13:39, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Opinion This guy is obsessed with the Overlord. It's okay to have his opinion, but can he stop hating on other people and yelling at other just because he thinks the overlord is the best? He's done this before. It's kinda rude. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 03:22, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, we've had this problem before where he won't stop harassing us about the Overlord. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 03:50, April 28, 2018 (UTC) PRODan I administrator be Please? Trevor Did you block Trevor? I went to his profile and saw he was blocked. It honestly made me feel good. XxAkumuxX (talk) 11:30, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Just asking, should his block be extended to two/three weeks? Yesterday, he started bothering me on another wiki I was on, and he was blocked there as well.Ninja72 (talk) 05:52, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Thank you.Ninja72 (talk) 16:51, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Disgusting Forum Post I found a forum post by someone saying he wanted to do various girls from ninjago. http://prntscr.com/je1n2h XxAkumuxX (talk) 12:12, May 5, 2018 (UTC)